warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Thanksgiving Spoof
This is my first time starting off a spoof, so I don't know. ~~ [[User:ScienceChibi|'My Name Is Truffledanger...']][[User talk:ScienceChibi|'Chocopies Ninja']] 19:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw: Hurray! Truffledanger: What? Thornclaw: Hurray! Truffledanger: WHAT? Firestar: Thanksgiving! Hurray! All Cats: Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! Twoleg child (7 yrs old) 1: Tankshgiving! I'm tankfulw faw Munmy an Dabby an Amma! Anna (12 yrs old) : Purplie you are the cutest! *gives incessant hugs to 7 year old Twoleg child, aka Purplie* Leafpool: From all the other holidays we've had before, I am getting worried. Have fun! ~~ [[User:ScienceChibi|'My Name Is Truffledanger...']][[User talk:ScienceChibi|'Chocopies Ninja']] 19:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Jayfeather: Don't be such a stick in the mud, Leafpool, jeez! Wait... sticky! I'm coming for you! Lionblaze: Wow, Dovepaw, Jayfeather just zoomed out of here so fast... I think he might have magical powers! ThunderClan: *turns* *gasps* *stares accusingly* Firestar: I had a prophecy a long time ago which warned me about this! Spottedleaf! Quick! Come save my tail again! Sandstorm: *sobs* Would you please stop mentioning her? *wails* Can't you see what a fail my life has been since I got together with Firestar? Ferncloud: *grumbles* Well, at least you didn't end up with Dustpelt. You'd be stuck in the nursery being a permanent kit machine! Sandstorm: *looks comforted* Hey, that's true, you're worse off than I am! *jumps for joy* Brambleclaw: Sooo, back to Thanksgiving? Thornclaw: Yeah, that's just what I was thinking! Hi-paw, psychic Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw: Oh yeah! *does hi-paw with Thornclaw* Great job there, Brackenfur! Thornclaw: Sorry, what? Brambleclaw: Can't you hear me? *sticks mouth next to Thornclaw's ear* BRACKENFUR??!!?? Thornclaw: Ow! Ow! *jumps away* Spiderleg: *tiptoes in dressed in detective gear* *whispers* Now, this appears to be a case of mistaken identity. Brambleclaw and Thornclaw... or is it Brackenfur? have... WAIT, MIND THAT GUN!!!!! Daisy: Gun? What gun? Aaaah, gun!!!! *charges into Cloudtail and attempts to hide behind him* Cloudtail: McGyver could build a nuclear reactor with a piece of gum. I like gum. Strawberry... mmmmmm Spottedleaf: *floats down from StarClan* StarClan agrees, we need to celebrate Thanksgiving. Sandstorm: Aah! My eyes! You're too perfect! *mauls* Zaffie: ... soooo... does anyone want to explain what Thanksgiving actually is? [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC)(woot! That was fun! And can someone please explain it... Aussie over here XD) Brambleclaw: And who is this...Zaffie, I may ask? Oh wait, I know! You're a...hmm...I know! An IMPOSTER?!? Thunderclan: *Gasp* Brambleclaw: See, it's true! You ARE an imposter! Thunderclan: Gasp! Brambleclaw: *grumbles* Why are you actaully saying the word 'gasp', you mouse-brained fools.... Thunderclan *Is offended* Leafpool: Anyway....weren't we meant to be talking about Thanksgiving? '(A/N: Zaf, this is the definition! Well, kind of)" You know, the day that only Americans celebrate? Where everybody eats turkeys to remeber the Native Amercians helping the pilgrims! You know, that holiday? Sandstorm: OH, Right..... Hey, I knwo a song about thanksgiving! '''(A/N: I actually do. I had to sing it for 4th grade. xP) Come on Thunderclan, all together now! Firestar: Wait, can I get a solo? Sandstorm: Fine. *Glares* Okay, 1....2...3! Thunderclan: (Chourus) Happy Thanksgiving! Hooray Hooray Hooray! Aren't you glad you're not a turkey, on this thanksgiving day? Happy Thanksgiving, Hooray Hooray, Hooray! Aren't you glad you're not a turkey, on this thanksgiving day? Firestar: Yay, solo time! *Takes deep breath* Apple pie and Pumpkin pie and lots of things to eat! Yummy turkey filled with stuffinggggggg!!!!!! A very special treat! Hope you don't get a tummy ache on this amazing day! Because if you do, there'll be no time for all the games to play! So make sure to have fun on this tnaksgiving day! Thunderclan: *Sings chourus from above* Firestar: Umm...Sprry, I forgot the rest. *Slinks off stage* 21:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) (Zaf, I tried to indirectly answer your question there!) (great, thanks) Midnight: NOM NOM NOM. Cats for eating good are. Like Yoda sound I. Brambleclaw: Too right! Hey, ThunderClan, gather around, and gimme a 'hey hey hey'! ThunderClan: Hey hey hey! Firestar: Put your paws in the air, and wave 'em like you just don't care, I say hey-o, hey-o, I say hey-o, hey-o! Brambleclaw: Gimme a B! Squirrelflight: B! ThunderClan: *stares* Firestar: Gimme an F! Spottedleaf: F! Sandstorm: F! Cinderpelt: F! Daisy: F! Spiderleg: *mauls* ThunderClan: *stares* Brambleclaw: *sobs* How come he gets all the she-cats? Thornclaw: So, guys, I hate to keep bringing this up, but what does any of this have to do with Thanksgiving? Firestar: Gimme an I! Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt: I! Leafpool: Where's Jayfeather? Someone needs to fix Daisy, and I can't do it because I quit being a medicine cat for no reason at all! Jayfeather: *cackles and hides sticky in Firestar's nest* Sticky: O_O Firestar: Gimme an R! Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: R! Cinderpelt: Wait! I can't do it! I'm being sucked into rebiiiiiirth..... *vanishes* Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw, it's ok if all the she-cats like Firestar. *pats on back* Brambleclaw: *glares* Shut up! I don't like you any more! *turns back on Squirrelflight* *mubles* Couldn't you have just told your stupid sister to jump in the lake? Firestar: Gimme an E! Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: E! Leafpool: Oh no! Daisy, Daisy, wake up! Spiderleg, what did you do? Spiderleg: I can show you if you'd like? Leafpool: Yes, quickly! Spiderleg: *mauls* Firestar: Gimme an S! Spottedleaf, Sandstorm and Cinderheart: S! Lionblaze: Cinderheart! You're supposed to be with me! *mauls* Jayfeather: Sticky, sticky, sticky *rocks back and forth* Brightheart: *dabs at the blood leaking fro Daisy, Leafpool and Cinderheart* Need some help over here! Firestar: Gimme a T! Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: T! Kestrelflight: It's alright, I'm here to help! Brightheart: Why you? Why not a cooler, more experienced medicine cat? Kestrelflight: Cos I never get to do anything! Brightheart: *shrugs* I can't argue with that. Firestar: Gimme an A! Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: A! Spottedleaf: I can yell Firestar's name louder than you. Sandstorm: No you can't! I'm his mate! I had his kits! Spottedleaf: *snorts* His total fail kits. Sandstorm: *mauls* Spottedleaf: *mauls right back then goes back to StarClan* Firestar: Gimme an R! *looks around* Oh come on, cats! Squirrelflight: *sighs* Fine. R! Brambleclaw: *mauls* Firestar: What does that spell? Tigerstar: B FIRESTAR! *mauls* [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) (sorry that was so long guys! I just had to finish Firestar's little chanting thingie. :D) Jayfeather: *hops onto Highrock* I AM THANKFUL FOR MEH STICKY BECASE I LUB MY STICKY. Lionblaze: I am thankful for food because I wouldn't be a monkey without doughtnuts. Clan: o.0 Crowfeather: *is randomly there due to teleportation and fourth dimension time and space lapse* **starts sobbing* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR NOT THANKFUL FOR YOUR MOTHER! *blows nose on hankey* Leafpool: Yah. Like totally. OMG NIGHTCLOUD QUIT FREAKING TXTING ME! idc how many times u r grateful 4 me bcause i frekain hate you freakin woman. Clan: .....0.0....... Firestar: *tackles Nightcloud* ME NEITHER! Nightcloud: *disinigrates due to lapse in the fourth dimention and Jayfeather's disintigration gun. Jayfeather: *calmly and slyly puts away his disinigration gun* Well apartently they've switched brains. Lionblaze: Yah, omg, LOL!!! I must tweet this to meh invisable home dawgs in lalala land! *tweets* Sandstorm: *starts rolling around on the ground like a puppy* Jayfeather: *slowly pulls out disintigration gun again* lol, I like this. XD I';m thankful this was made. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as'' Hunter]]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 21:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw- *pads around the lake on a patrol with Squirrelflight, Graystripe and Sandstorm* Squirrelflight- Hey, aren't we suppose to be hunting? Brambleclaw- Yes CatIdumpedbecauseshekeptsecretsfrommethatIcouldhavekeptfromothers. Sandstorm- Hey I thought it was FoxdungedbadgerfacedcatIdumped! Squirrelflight- O_O Graystripe- Okay, this is why I should have been deputy, I mean I don't make stupid names over cats I dumped. Brambleclaw- You dumped a cat?! Graystripe- I left million brokenhearted, now- Turkey- GOBBLE *is by the lake* Sandstorm- OMG! I'm outs. *runs off* Brambleclaw- OH MY STARCLAN! This can only mean ONE thing! Squirrelflight- What? Brambleclaw- Regular birds like robins and crows have GROWN into MUTANT NINJA BIRDS! Graystripe- *rolls eyes* It's a turkey you idiot. Brambleclaw- I shall call them MUTANTNINJADEATHEATERS! And I will kill every one of them until they are gone from the face of the forest! Squirrelflight- *facepaws* Graystripe- *slaps Brambleclaw and kills the gobbling turkey* Turkey- GOBBLE-.... Brambleclaw- *falls to the ground onto him belly* I praise you Graystripe for killing the Mutantninjadeatheater. Squirrelflight- STOP WITH THE LONG ANNOYING NICKNAMES! Brambleclaw- Jealous.... LATER AT CAMP Firestar- *eating the turkey flesh* Delish! What is this big bird called Brambleclaw? Graystripe- Oh great Firestar, you've done it... Brambleclaw- I called it Mutantninjadeatheater. They were trying to kill all cat-kind! Firestar- *stops chewing meat and turns to Graystripe* Did you let him drink the lake water again? Brambleclaw- *jumps in front of all the eating cats* I SHALL CALL THIS DAY WHERE WE GIVE THANKS TO ME FOR DEFEATING THE MUTANTNINJADEATHEATER, NOTTHANKSGIVINGCAUSETHATSFORTWOLEGS! Graystripe- I was the one who killed it... Squirrelflight- O_____O Firestar- Okay Graystripe, you win. You're the deputy. November 29Happy Birthday to me!!! 22:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Scarletstar- *swoops in* Squirrelflight- YAY, ITS THE KITTYSUE KILLER! Scarletstar- Didn't I already kill you, Firestar? Firestar- *transforms into turkey* Scarletstar- Alright you derpheads, who wants to eat him? ThunderClan- *all paws go up with forks* *Firestar is eaten* Brambleclaw- Hey, he didn't make me deputy! Graystripe is leader. Graystripe- YAY! *does backflip off cliff* Wish- Aw, I liked him! *rewrites* Brambleclaw- Hey, he didn't make me deputy! Graystripe is leader. Graystripe- I don't wanna be leader! *cries* Brambleclaw- I'M BRAMBLESTAR! HEHEHEHEHE! Wishes for Freedom; Wish of Freedom Syndicate 22:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bramblestar: Okay everyone! Now that I'm leader, I command everyone to go bring me a truckload full of Mutantninjaeatheaters!!!! ThunderClan: *runs away to find Mutantninjaeatheaters* Bramblestar: Sigh. I'm bored. *lightbulb!* I KNOOOOOW!! OOOOH TIIIIIIIIGERSTAR (Tigerstar appears in a bathtub) Bramblestar: *screams* Sorry! Wrong time! *poofs him back* (ThunderClan reappears with a dump truck full of turkeys) Graystripe: Were baaaaaaaack!! Bramblestar: MUTANTNINJAEATHEATER FEAST TIME! Daisy: Yay! More food to make me even FATTER! (The Poor Acountless Girl Nightshimmer was here. BAI! DERP!) Brackenfur: Uh... Bramblestar: WHAT IS IT, BRAVE KNIGHT BRACKENFUR OF THE OCTAGONAL TABLE???? ThunderClan: -.-;;;;; Brackenfur: They're called MUTANTNINJADEATHEATERS. NOT MUTANTNINJAEATHEATERS. Nighty: Isn't this supposed to be about Thanksgiving? Bramblestar: NO. IT'S BRAMBLESTAR KILLED THE MUTANTNINJADEATHEATER DAY. Nighty: *shrugs* *teleports away* Daisy: *eats the turkeys* *looks up and has blood and guts all over her mouth* Daisy: HEHE MUTANTNINJADEATHEATERS GOOOOD!!!! *starts foaming and eats all of the turkeys* Graystripe: *looks at empty plate* HEY!!!!! Daisy: *is so fat that she doesn't fit in the nursery* *talks and chews at same time* Fdjsfgnsgrfsjgfrdyuteurwowur? Spiderleg: That means "what do you want from me, stupid idiot" Graystripe: *kills* ThunderClan: *cheers* Spiderleg: WOOOOHOOOOO!!! GO GRAYSTRIPE! GO GRAYSTRIPE! *starts the wave* ThunderClan: *lifts Graystripe up and does the macarena* Boombox: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY MACARENA Graystripe: *does the macarena on their heads* MEANWHILE, IN THE LAND OF WINDCLAN...... Onestar: *pricks ears* What is that terrible noise coming from ThunderClan? Ashfoot: POP PI PO PI PO PO PI PO!!!! PO PI PO PI PO PO PI PO!!!! Onestar: *ignores* Nightcloud: Hey, that's where Leafpool lives, right? Onestar: Yeah, why? Nightcloud: *evil grin* Lemme go get my chainsaw..... ~TWO MIN LATER~ Nightcloud: *pulls on Saw mask* READY! Finish this off! I'm too lazy!!--NightshimmerHalf-Clan; Whole Destiny 20:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions